Jikan no Haku
by Shimai Yumizuki to Ookami
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que has vivido nunca hubiera existido? ¿Si de pronto te encontraras en el ayer de nuevo? ¿Si pudieras tener la vida que habías deseado? El tiempo y el espacio son relativos y lo que nosotros conocemos como vida, podría ser menos que una ilusión, ¿cual es la realidad y cual la fantasía?


**Yumizuki:** (mirando su reloj de muñeca)... Esta niña no llega...

**Ookami:** (corriendo lo más rápido que puede) ¡LLEGUÉ!

**Yumizuki: **¡Tarde! ¡Cómo siempre! ¿No puedes llegar temprano una vez en tu vida?

**Ookami:** (se encoge de hombros y pone sonrisa de no sé)

**Yumizuki:** Ya qué... Bueno, comencemos...

**Ookami: **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MITSUMASA KIDO...

**Yumizuki:** ¡MASAMI KURUMADA!

**Ookami:** Es casi lo mismo... xD (Yumizuki le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) ¡Oye!

**Yumizuki: **Eso te pasa por baka...

**Ookami:** ¡Que exagerada!

**Yumizuki: **Pareces toda una ignorante de Saint Seiya... ¿¡Como que Mitsumasa Kido!?

**Ookami: **Ya se que son de Masami Kurumada, solo quería fastidiar...

**Yumizuki: **¡Joder!

**Ookami: **Ya, hagamoslo las dos...

**Yumizuki y Ookami:**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA... LA TRAMA ES CREACIÓN NUESTRA._

**Ookami: ¡**Listo!

* * *

Prefacio

Los cinco muchachos se reunieron en la entrada del santuario y se pusieron en alerta máxima. La cadena de Andrómeda estaba en alerta máxima y eso a Shun no le pasó desapercibido.

Un especie de portal en forma de espiral negra y dorada apareció ante sus ojos y de allí salieron dos hombres, uno de cabello azul con plateado y ojos castaños rojizos que despedía la magnificencia y grandeza propia de un dios. Vestía una túnica azul profundo con detalles dorados que formaban espirales y llevaba en la mano un báculo con forma de reloj de arena. El otro era un joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro que portaba una armadura de color carmesí con negro. Tenía una sonrisa hipócrita y confiada que irritó a los santos de Athena. En sus manos llevaba un arco negro y su espalda portaba un carcaj con flechas de colores rojo, negro, dorado y plateado.

— ¿Qué quieren aquí? —siseó Seiya, sabiendo bien lo que buscaban.

— Soy Cronos, Dios del Tiempo y del Espacio y he venido a componer este planeta que ya ha pecado demasiado contra los dioses. Athena debe entregarme el poder de este mundo o morir.

— No lo harás—gritó Shiryu—. Nosotros no lo permitiremos.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes para impedirlo? —Rió Cronos—. Son simples humanos inútiles.

— ¿Eso crees? —Gritó Seiya—. Ya verás… _¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_

Seiya elevó su energía al máximo y lanzó su ataque con un poder nunca antes visto contra el dios, pero este levantó la mano y los golpes de Seiya se detuvieron en el aire.

— ¿Qué…? —exclamo Seiya antes de salir disparado hacia atrás por una fuerza poderosa. Se estrelló contra uno de los pilares y su casco se partió.

— Estúpido humano. Nada puedes hacer contra mí que dómino el tiempo y el espacio. No eres nada.

Los cinco jóvenes sintieron algo extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no pararon en su intento y elevaron su cosmo hasta que tocó límites insospechados.

— _¡La cólera del dragón…!_

— _¡Torrente nebular…!_

— _¡Ejecución de Aurora…!_

Los tres ataques de los santos se combinaron en una explosión devastadora. Pero, al igual que con los meteoros, estos se detuvieron en el aire como quien detiene el tiempo.

— ¡Patético! —Exclamó el dios al lanzarlos contra los muros del santuario—. Etsu, enséñales…

Cronos se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Shun se sintió impotente y en un arrebato lanzó un ataque.

— Cadena de Andrómeda—la cadena se dirigió a la espalda de la deidad, pero el joven de cabello negro se interpuso y la detuvo con una flecha negra en la mano. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que las flechas tenían formas de agujas de reloj.

— Yo soy Etsu, el arquero del tiempo y principal servidor del gran dios Cronos… Tú serás el primero, Andrómeda—dijo Etsu con ira—. Pagarás, por querer atacar a traición a m señor.

Cargó el arco con la misma flecha con la que había detenido la cadena y, a la velocidad del rayo, apuntó al pecho del caballero y disparó sin dar tiempo al peli verde de reaccionar.

— ¡Shun! ¡Nooo!

El grito resonó por todo el santuario, una voz femenina que el santo de las cadenas conocía muy bien. Apenas pudo creerlo cuando vio a la amazona frente a él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La flecha se hundió en el pecho de la joven y de allí comenzó a brotar una cantidad increíble de sangre.

— ¡June! —gritó Shun y se apresuró a sostenerla cuando ella cayó. Sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo, retiró la mascará dejando al descubierto el rostro de la chica. Los ojos zafiro se clavaron en los esmeralda—. June ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Shun… perdóname… por… haberte… abandonado… —dijo ella y cerró los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y el corazón de la chica se detuvo sin remedio.

— ¡June! —gritó Shun con desesperación, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Los demás santos observaban la escena con dolor. Todos sabían del amor que June y Shun se tenían y también sabían que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que su encuentro sería tu despedida!

La risa de Etsu los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se prepararon a pelear. Ahora no solo se trataba de Athena. Se trataba de su amigo, de su hermano. Se prepararon a pelear.

Los ataques de los cinco no se hicieron esperar y con una fuerza implacable fueron contra el arquero del tiempo y, tras varios golpes recibidos, se comenzó a ver en apuros, por lo que tomó una decisión fuerte.

— Detendré su tiempo—dijo de pronto muy convencido y tomó una de las flechas doradas—. Desde este momento el tiempo no existe ya para ustedes.

— ¡Por favor, basta! —fue el grito de Saori, pero en ese momento el joven soltó la flecha al cielo y este se partió en dos abriendo un especie de agujero negro que los absorbió a todos.

— Dulces sueños, caballeros de Athena.

— ¡Saori!—fue el grito de Seiya antes de desaparecer.

Shun, sin embargo, se sintió paralizado. Lo último que vio fue dos figuras femeninas en la entrada del agujero. Un cabello verde jade y un azul con negro, ambos largos y dos mascaras de amazonas.

… Luego todo se desvaneció.

* * *

**Ookami: **¡Chan... chan... chan... chaaaaaan!

**Yumizuki: **¡PAYASA!

**Ookami: **¡Amargada!

**Yumizuki: **Bueno... bueno... ya hablando enserio... ¿Que tal? :DD Este es el inicio de nuestra nueva historia de los caballeros.

**Ookami: **¡Maté a June! ¡Maté a June! ¿¡Cómo hice eso!? ToT

**Yumizuki: **¡¿Y se supone que eres la mayor?!

**Ookami: **(sarcastica) Sii...

**Yumizuki: **¡Baka! (rie)

**Ookami: **Bueno, esta historia nace de una insatisfaccion total con SS Omega, empezando desde el punto en que le llaman Saturno y no Cronos que es como deberían. Así que se nos ocurrió inventar nuestra propia historia. Al principio será algo confusa pero conforme avance la trama se irán descubriendo todos los misterios de esto... (pone voz de niña chiquita) ¡Ay! ¿Que les pasará ahora? ToT ¿Que les hizo el tal Etsu?

**Yumizuki:** Callate ya. Esperamos que les guste y nos dejen unos lindos review para entretenernos en lo que terminamos el 1 cap ;).

¡SAYONARA!


End file.
